


Head Space

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Series: Perfect Debauchery [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual sex while sleeping, Debauchery, Diaper Wearing, Diaper pee, Dom/sub Play, Forced Orgasm, Little Space, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Omorashi, Orgy, Powers Use, Sex, Smut, Teleportation, Transformative Magic, Watersports, crack-fic, peeing, proper aftercare, semi dark-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: Crack-fic, darkish au. Reader has worked with the Avengers for a long time now. They are all very close. Reader has powers and finds out really fast that the superheros are not anything like the personas they portray for the media. Behind closed doors they are open, depraved, and have group sex. A lot. Reader’s adopted submissive little sister just had a 21st birthday and wants to meet everyone. She visits right after a really good mission completion and is brought into their depravity. And she gets a taste of her big sisters powers for the first time, loving every second of it.





	Head Space

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I dunno why my brain wanted me to write this… If I miss any tags, let me know, please.

We were all in the common room of the tower. Everyone was naked and writhing against each other. No idea who was doing who, the mass of bodies looked like something out of the discovery channel. Like those balls of mating snakes. The room was full of skin slapping, moaning, and grunts. 

Even my little sister was there. Having recently celebrated her 21st birthday, she wanted to visit with me and meet everyone. I tried to tell her we were very different at the tower than we were in the public eye. She didn’t care. She wanted in. Currently, she was saying “Yes Daddy” to someone while they called her princess and told her how good she’s being.

If she had been my blood, I’d have said no. But she wasn’t and I had no issue with her joining me in our group fun. She is adopted. My parents took her in when she was 16, so the whole familial bond never happened. I was a few years older than her and I was only home for a year after she came into our lives. After that, I was kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on. 

I developed powers as a result of my time with Hydra. Like a lot of different stuff mashed together. There was no cohesion. And my sister had never experienced them first hand. She knew what they were. I explained them to her, so she was aware. I couldn’t wait to show her.

I spent a lot of time pranking the other superheros. Changing how their meals tasted and fucking with their dreams. It was fun.

My abilities came in handy for other things though. I helped people get through their mental illnesses, help with healing, and all sorts of small stuff. I could manipulate weapons as well. Enhance or interfere with them. Needless to say, a lot of enemies had guns that would blow up in their faces when they tried to fire at us.

But back to today. I don’t know who started the conversation but it was suggested that we all celebrate a huge mission success by having an orgy. Tony had redone the common room so that the couches were gone but there was a giant pit in the middle of the floor filled with very comfortable cushions that were, get this, stain resistant. I mentioned my little sister’s recent birthday and the fact that she was a natural submissive, it was suggested we swing by and pick her up since it was on the way back.

I gave her a call and here she is.

Everyone was on the verge of getting off. The action was coming to a head, the room was hot, everyone was sweaty…. And then FRIDAY chimes in. Letting us know that Tony wanted us in the briefing room in 30 minutes. A collective groan floats through the room like a wave. Nowhere enough time to finish, get cleaned up, and head to the showers. Immediately, my phone rings.

“Look, I know FRIDAY just told you to get up here in 30, but I know how you all get when you are… busy…” Tony’s voice in my ear as soon as I answer the phone. 

“Yes Tony, I know.” While he’s lecturing me about punctuality, I use my powers to get everyone off at once, brushing g-spots, clits, and stroking cocks all at once. “Please hurry up and get done. I want everyone showered before they get up here”. Everyone in the room seems to cum all at once and there’s a deep groan and several whines, as Tony keeps talking. A smile spreads across my face. 

“Tony, you will be pleased to know that everyone is now done, except me, and will be in the giant shower in about 3 minutes. Everyone will be clean, I promise.” While I’m talking to him, I wave my sister over to me and spread my legs. I motion to my naked pussy and she puts her mouth on it, covering it perfectly. I try to keep my voice even. I tap her forehead letting her know I wanted to talk to her mentally and she nods while she sucks on my clit. 

Mentally, I ask her if she wants to be a slave in Little Space. She nods.I also gave her a mental image of her naked, except a diaper. I ask her if she wants me to use her and she nods again. I then tell her I wanted to pee down her throat and that it would taste like strawberries. She visibly shivers and she nods up at me, eyes pleading. I had been holding it all fucking day and I was nearly bursting while Tony was going off in my ear about something or other. I could barely focus. 

A cute pink diaper appears on my sister, and her hair appears in pigtails and she is shirtless. She feels the sudden change in her appearance and moans. My sisters tongue brushes the entrance to my bladder and I relax, giving her what I promised. My muscles tense a little, anticipating the difference between standing to pee and sitting... and she whines under me, swallowing the dribbles. She sucks harder on my clit and I just let go, right there, standing in the middle of the common room.    


I sigh loudly and I promise Tony to be there on time and hang up the phone.

The sound of her swallowing loudly, can be heard and she still sucks as hard as she can, while swallowing every drop I give her. After a good 2 minutes pass, I also cum in her mouth and she laps it up as the last of my bladder empties into her belly. Her hands are behind her back and a look of love and adoration appears on her face. She licks me more, hoping to pull one more oragsm from me and I let her. I touch one of her shoulders and prompt her to finger me and she does. My second and third orgasm gushes all over her face. I pat her on the top of her head and praise her. Finally done with her, I walk away and hop in the shower, hoping to get some hot water while the rest of the group finishes cleaning themselves.  

“You look pleased with yourself, what did you do?” Steve asks. 

I lean against him while he washes my hair. I can feel his cock getting hard against my back. “I just made my little sister into a slave in Little Space. Diaper and everything. I made my pee taste like strawberries and she drank it down like it was mother’s milk, then she made me cum three times. Of course I’m please with myself.” He gently thrusts into my sensitive pussy while I rinse my hair and I begin to wash. I moan as he gently hits every spot.  

I hear “Oh fuck!” and “Oh shit” and “fuck yeah!”  from various people around me. Which just made me smile bigger.  

“Maybe I should have her join us in the briefing room so she can take care of each of us as the need arises? What do you think? She wants to be used so bad and just wants to please it isn’t even funny. Her little diapered butt is so adorable. You think Tony will go for it? He usually stays out of our debauchery.” I look around the room, people in various stages of washing and touching themselves. Steve cums with a growl in my ear, and thrusts into me harder as he rubs my clit and I finally cum too. I’m still sensitive from earlier and I squeeze around him causing him to have another orgasm. 

He pulls out of me and rinses off. Wanda, being the newest to our group, turns bright pink. She’s standing right next to me and I felt her mind reach out to mine, asking to be touched. My mind and powers run over her body. I flick her clit without touching her and she cums almost instantly. 

I stage whisper in her ear “what if I conjured an egg vibrator and made you wear it the entire meeting, on medium and ordered you not to cum until it was over? Would you like that?” Her eyes got huge and she nods at me. I flick my wrist and push the small vibrator in place. She tenses around my fingers. “You can cum one time before the meeting starts. But once Tony gets started, you have to hold out the entire time no matter how long it is. Do you understand?” She nods. Her muscles clenching. I remove my fingers and with a snap the vibe turns on. A strangled noise comes from her lips and she nearly loses her footing. I change the tempo of the vibe to a pulsing that mimics that of a dick cumming inside. I thought she was going to faint right there. We all playfully laugh at her. I praise her and step out of the shower. 

“So what’s the verdict?” I look around the room. Everyone looks at me like they are thinking it over. 

Sam speaks up. “Why don’t we play it by ear and see what happens. Leave her in the common room for now. You know how Tony is about strangers listening in. But something tells me that dirty old man would enjoy it once he saw us enjoying it as well.” 

I nod. “Oh good. I can do transformative magic so she doesn’t get sick and make it so it's like she’s drinking… I don’t know. A milkshake or various other fruit juices and the like.” 

They all make noises of agreement. 

As we all filter out of the room, We watch as Wanda waddles to a bench and gingerly sits down, trying not to touch her clit to anything. I smirk. “Wanda, remember, you can cum only once.” And I make my leave as she grunts while getting dressed. 

I told my sister my plan before I left the common room and I left her some coloring books. I told her she wasn’t allowed to wet her diaper until I gave her permission. She also wasn’t allowed to touch herself either. She whimpered but nodded.

Finally in the briefing room, we all sit down. We are all on time, and Tony seems pleased. I conjure up various drinks for on the table. Different flavored waters, various juices, a few milkshakes… all kinds of things. I instructed everyone to stick to a flavor or it wouldn’t work, and to stay well hydrated. Tony didn’t question it but saw the glint in my eye and knew I was up to something. He chose something punch flavored.

Tony goes to clear his throat to begin the meeting and I interrupt him. “Hey tony, hang on a second. Wanda has something she needs to do real quick before she doesn’t have a chance to, for a while. Wanda, you better do it, right now, before Tony officially opens the meeting.” I smirk at her. “Oh, and make it a good one.” 

I flick my wrist and change the pulsing from gentle to intense, without speeding up the vibration. I move the vibe, inside her body, back up against her g-spot, since her muscles tensing had moved it down a little. Her eyes go big, and she yells out as I feel her orgasm wash over her. It affects her powers a little and the rest of us also feel it. The wave of pleasure and euphoria hits us and I smile really big. 

“Good girl…. Now, Tony, you were saying?” I look up at him with an innocent expression on my face. He adjusts himself in his pants and clears his throat again. 

* * *

 

We were there for hours. I mean hours and hours. It had been a big mission. Lots of bad guys died. Lots of information was gathered. Lots of people were arrested. Lots more people were rescued. We had to go over all of it. 

I started to notice that a lot of the team were squirming in their seats. Poor Wanda looked like she was going to faint, sweat was covering every inch of her skin. She was mentally pleading with me every few minutes. I could sense the same pleading tones from my sister a few floors below us. I knew her bladder had to be full by now, too. She was being so good for me though.

“Hey Tony?” I speak up when he pauses. He is visibly uncomfortable as well. “I had a plan for when this happened. You know. We all need to pee? Can I execute said plan?”

He notices the glint is back in my eye and nods, curious as to what I was going to do. I wave my hand and teleport my sister under the table, in front of me. I take my turn, making my pants into a skirt, getting rid of my panties, and scooting to the edge of the seat. I spread my legs and I mentally tell her to drink, like last time. She mentally asks if I want her to make me cum again and I respond that if she can make me cum while I fill her belly, then sure, but I didn’t need anything else. I feel her nod against me as she latches onto my desperate pussy. 

It's much easier this time, since I’m sitting and one of her hands was pressing on my very full bladder. The room is silent, except my sigh of relief, the sound of her swallowing, the strangled sound of my orgasm while she sucks my pussy and drinks me down, and the slight buzzing coming from Wanda’s direction. 

Everyone in the room, but Tony, knows what's happening and they all start to shift in their seats. Anticipation for their turn starts to cross their faces. I hear a small voice come from under the table, full of excitement. “That didn’t just taste like strawberries this time! It was a legit strawberry shake! Wow!” I look down at my sister. I pat her head and tell her “Good girl. Now do that to the rest of us, ok? And if you are really good and don’t spill a single drop I will let you wet your diaper. I know you have to go. I can see your belly bulging a little.” 

She nods at me, basking in the praise. As she moves to each person in the room, I wave my hand and change their pants to allow better access. Each, in turn, visibly relax. Some even almost melting into their chairs. A few orgasm from it, and poor Wanda nearly loses it but manages not to cum when it's her turn. Each one praises my little sister and she makes a noise of appreciation. Once everyone at the table is done, only Tony is left. And he’s figured out what’s going on, by now.

My little sister crawls on all fours to sit in front of him, hands behind her back, waiting to be told what to do. I swear he nearly came in his pants at the sight of her licking her lips and smiling. He licks his lips, looks up to me for approval, I nod my head and he looks down and pats my little sister’s head, letting her know she can do her job.

She moves to unzip his pants and I thought his knees were going to buckle. She pulls him out of his pants and licks the tip of his hardening cock. Lapping at the precum beading there. She hums. “Mmmm tastes like fruit punch. Tastes so good, Daddy” and starts to take him further into her mouth. He moans loudly at the title and she hums around him. She puts one hand behind her back and lightly presses the other against his swollen bladder. Another strangled sound comes out of his mouth.   

I hadn’t put everyone’s clothes back to right so they were all taking the opportunity to touch themselves while this was happening. All except Wanda. She was being so good, but I knew if anyone touched her, she’d disobey me and I knew she wanted to continue to be good for me.

Tony looks more and more distressed as my sister presses even harder on his bladder while continue to work him over with her mouth. I give them both a little break. “Tony, let go. She’ll catch it all. And I used my powers. She’ll be drinking fruit punch and you’ll feel better. Let her do her task. She’s living for this. She’s being such a good girl. Don’t you want her to be good for you?”

He moans loudly, again, and then sighs. She starts to swallow around him, eyes starting to water. I thought a few drops might get through her lips since he wasn’t a small man and he was using her while he was achingly hard. But she did so good. They were standing like that for a good minute and a half. When he was done, she bobs her head and sucks. He moans and growls under his breath, his back goes stiff and he presses her head against him until her nose touches the manicured curls above his throbbing member and he cums down her throat.

He lets her go and she releases his cock with an audible pop. She sits back down on her bottom and starts to whimper. He pats her head and tells her what a good girl she is and she just beams. 

The expression on her face changes in and instant as I sense her bladder filling to the brim from all the drinks she’s had. Her lip starts to quiver. Just as she was about to beg me to let her use her diaper, Pepper walks in. She was coming to check on us. She had just come back from a trip to Tokyo, and was stopping by on her way to the bathrooms.

My little sister sensing her job isn’t over crawls over to Pepper and lifts her skirt. I take this moment to use my transformative powers to change what my little sister drinks to whatever it was that Pepper drank last. Which was green tea with cinnamon. Pepper, acting as if this was normal, spreads her feet a little and lets my sister do what she wants. My sister moves Pepper’s panties to the side and latches on to her pussy and sucks. Just with the rest of us, she puts one hand behind her back and uses the other to press on Pepper’s aching bladder. Pepper, needing no other prompt, sighs with relief. “Oh god that feels good” she lets out, as my sister begins to suck a little harder. Pepper bucks her hips a little and leans back just a tad, angling her body so my sister can better reach. 

“Pepper, if you want her to finger you, just tap her shoulder. She’ll do that for you, when you are done.” I let her know. 

Pepper nods and sighs again. The sound of my sister swallowing slows down and now she’s just working her jaw. Her tongue flicking across Peppers pussy, never once breaking the suction seal she’d formed with her mouth, making sure not to lose a single drop. Pepper hesitates, with her hand hovering over my sister’s shoulder and then finally taps it. My sister moves her hand from Pepper’s bladder and slowly eases her mouth off her pussy and moves it to just her clit. She slides two fingers into Pepper’s body and strokes.

Pepper, the loudest of all of us, lets lose and cums several times, pressing my sisters face into her body hard. Pepper nearly loses her footing, until Tony comes up behind her and supports her. Pepper makes my sister force orgasm after orgasm out of her. I don’t know when she will let her stop but my sister is shaking at this point, desperate. The hand that was behind her back is clutching the front of her diaper, legs squeezing together to keep from losing control. She whimpers every time she dribbles into her diaper.

I whisper to her, “Little sister, you can let go now. Just don't stop with your mouth until Pepper tells you to. But you were a good girl and I’m very proud of you.” 

I then whisper to Wanda, “You can let go as well. I think the meeting is over. We are too distracted to continue”.

Another orgasm hits Pepper and there is a very loud and forceful hiss echoing around the room. The diaper my little sister is wearing is swelling up very fast. The next sound to fill the room is the sound of Wanda letting go. Her moans and pants filling all of our ears. I take this opportunity to teleport us all back to the common room, minus our clothes. I look over at my sister and she’s still busy. Her diaper is expanding to its maximum capacity and I suspect she’s going to need to go again soon after she’s done, just from the sheer volume of what she took in. So I turn her diaper into one that will disappear and replace itself as it gets full, not allowing a single drop to spill. 

“Little sister, you can go as you need. You don't need to hold it.” I give her the news. 

The rest of us gets back to where to left of, with the orgy from earlier. Tony, Pepper, and my little sister are still busy. I never knew a woman could orgasm so much but Pepper was determined to orgasm until she couldn’t function and I wasn’t going to stop her. Tony does, only briefly, while he goes to fuck her while she’s standing there. In that position, my little sister’s mouth can stay on Pepper. He gets into position and my sister’s mouth goes back to what it was doing. 

The orgy commences and everyone cums until they can’t move. This time, everyone is loud and even a few of the other staff in the building joins us. A rare event. 

* * *

 

Hours of this passed. My little sister looks utterly satisfied. But now that the day has come to a close and everyone is out of the Headspace, it's time to let my sister down too. I crawl over to her and take her into my arms. I sit her in my lap and hold her close and use one of my arms to wave and clear her of her diaper. I teleport us to the bathroom. I hold her like she weighs nothing and carry her to one of the showers. I take her hair down, and we sit on the floor of the shower while I praise her and wash her body. She whimpers and cries in my arms, overwhelmed by the day’s events. She reassured me she is ok, and snuggles deep in my grasp. I rock her back and forth, giving her comfort while she lets lose of the days events. 

As her whimpers and tears subside, I mentally ask her if she wants something from me. If she wants to orgasm like a big girl. She looks up at me and nods. She whimpers again and I ask her what’s wrong. She lets me know that her bladder is full again, and I smile real big down at her. I tell her to let go. That she’s not a big girl yet and she can go. She straddles my lap, legs on either side of my hips and moans. Warmth covers my body as she leans in and lets go. 

Once she’s done, I ask her if she wants penetrative sex or if she wants my fingers and she tells me that she wants penetrative. Oh the joys of transformative powers. I wave my hand and my little sister gasps. The most beautiful cock she’s ever seen grows from my body. She stops my hands and tells me to keep the breasts. I do. She begins grinding on me and I moan out.

My knees are bent and my legs are crossed and she’s sitting on my lap, rubbing her pussy against my very hard cock and we are both moaning and panting. I put my finger under her chin and prompt her to kiss me, and she does. Our tongues tangle together in the most delicious of ways. She moans into my mouth. I pick her hips up and bring the tip of my throbbing cock to her entrance. She whines at the sensation of it. Gently I lower her down on it and we both hiss as I stretch her open. I take one of her very hard nipples into my mouth and give it a very rough suck. She gasps as I rock my hips into her. She moves with me. I support her ass as I move to my knees so I can thrust into her much harder. 

By this time, we’ve gotten an audience. No one’s seen me like this before. I’m not even sure they know I can do this to my own body. But they are all enjoying the show. I can feel her orgasm begin to crest as I slam my body into her’s. Thankfully, I was careful enough not to allow my body to be fertile so I can just let loose when the time comes. And let me tell you what, it was coming soon. She clings to my body for dear life as I thrust against her g-spot like my very life depended on it. And as soon as she clenches her walls around me, I cry out as my orgasm slams into me with so much force my vision goes blurry. I haven’t had sex in this way in a very long time and good lord it was amazing.

My thrusts grow gentle as we both ride out our highs and come down. Finally able to stop moving, I sit back down, still inside her. She catches her breath and clings to me again. I kiss her gently and praise her for her role today and for her actions just now. Telling her how beautiful she is.  

I finally ease out of her and use my powers to transform myself back. She whines at the loss of me and we both giggle. I mentally make a joke about having to wash her again and she blushes. We hear faint muffled laughter from around the room. I don’t think she realized she was being watched until now. But she blushes deeply and moves back under the spray of the shower.  

I begin to gently wash her body again. Tony joins us and begins to wash her hair and the rest of the team joins us and surrounds her with words of praise and reassurances. They were all taking various parts of her in their hands and giving her gentle massages and pets. Making sure she is nice and relaxed. Many thank her for joining them. They stop calling her pet names and little by little start using her actual name, easing her out of Little Headspace even further. 

Once it is apparent that she’s as far out of the Headspace as this can get her, I turn the shower off and wrap her in a big fluffy towel.  

“April, honey, are you ok? Do you need anything else?” I ask her as I carry her to the common room again. 

She looks up at me, finally fully recovered and says “I could eat actual food and maybe we could watch something? A movie? A comedy? I’d like that very much.” 

“Ok sweetheart. What do you want to eat?” Tony asks her.   
  
Snuggling into my hold, even deeper, she answers with “Pizza”.  

We each take turns asking FRIDAY to order various things to eat. And once the food arrives we gather on the now clean sex-pit and turn on a movie and enjoy our food. 

April looks up at me while she eats “Thank you, (y/n), for this. This is the best present I’ve ever gotten. I had so much fun. Coming down from it was a little hard since I went so deep into Little space. But you, and the whole team, took the time to help me out of it. You guys might do what you want, while at home, but you are good people and you took care of me. I wish I didn’t have to go back home. I feel like I belong here. I can be myself, or I can be a Little and no one judges me.” 

I look up at Tony who has a big smile on his face. “While we were relaxing I had FRIDAY order another bed for your living space, (Y/n). I had a feeling that once she got a taste of how we really are she wouldn’t want to leave. She can’t go on missions with us, but she can live in your apartment and join us in our sexcapades as she sees fit.” 

“You really mean it?!” she asks. 

Tony nods “Yes you are the best Little we’ve ever had and we adore you. Plus you are fun to be around when you aren’t Little, so that’s a bonus.” 

April beams up at him and snuggles against me and finishes her pizza. 

* * *

 

It's getting late and we all drift off to sleep in a giant pile. April having lost her towel at some point, was snuggled against me. My thigh between her legs. She grinds against me in her sleep and I know she’s having a good dream. I smile as I feel her orgasm on me. I wrap her tighter in my hold and fall asleep to the feeling of someone thrusting gently into my body. No idea who it is. Don’t even care at this point. But they all know that I don’t mind. My dreams are amazing and never ending. I know I’ll be sore when I wake but I welcome it. I bet it's either Steve or Bucky. I swear those two are insatiable. I’m the only one that lets them do this. 

Today was a good day and I’m so happy to be part of this weird ass family.


End file.
